When it Snows
by LiteraryBookworm
Summary: Her mother once said that good things happen when it snows, she could officially attest that that statement wasn't true.'Ansgty oneshot


Summary: 'Her mother once said that good things happen when it snows, she could officially attest that that statement wasn't true.'

A/N: WARNING! I'm not a Logan nor a Dean fan. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not gilmore girls, not Rory, not Logan. I DIDN'T make up the character of Catherine Dollananger, V.C. Andrews did.

It was the first snow of the season and she was unhappy, her mother would have been disappointed, Rory thought and then she remembered.

She hadn't spoken to her mother in 3 years.

She sighed at the thought, she missed her mother so much.And Luke.And the town.And even Kirk and Taylor.

And Jess.

Everywhere she looked, it was like a Jess 24-hour marathon everyday, _all day._ Books, Ice cream cones, even coffee which is why she resorted to tea.

Well, that and the fact that Shira and Emily insisted on it. Why, she couldn't get _fat_, not while she was with Logan.What would society think if Rory Gilmore, soon to be Huntzburger, gained weight and became fat?

They wouldn't stand for it.

So here she was, in a cocktail dress that cost more than her house.

Only it wasn't her house anymore, it was her mother's house. She had made the decision to leave a while ago, and no matter how much she wanted to go home, no matter how many times she cried herself to sleep at night, there was no way to get around it.

She was the new Emily Gilmore.

And she hated it.

Her mother's saddened and disappointed face flashed through her mind of the day she told her that she was quitting Yale. It was also the same face she had received from her mother after running out of her room, breathless, and a very married Dean came out after her, also breathless.

Dean.

That's where it all started, when she slept with Dean and threw away all the morals her mother had given her.

And then, being the new, heartless Rory, she had the nerve to throw in her face that she had done the same thing with Christopher.

Only it was different, her mother hadn't been lied to, her father really was breaking up with Sherry, it wasn't anyone's fault that she got pregnant, it was an accident. She couldn't blame her father for leaving them and going to be a father to Sherry's baby, GiGi. Hell, hadn't she wanted the same thing as a kid, a father?

But she had that, Luke.

She missed him dearly, he'd always treated her like a daughter, he put her over everyone, her mother, any of the townsfolk, even his own flesh and blood, Jess.

Jess, she missed him too. She missed bantering with him over books, arguing with him about Hemingway and Rand.

She couldn't do that with Logan, he was drunk half the time and the other half he was either trying to get her to have sex with him or pulling some stupid stunt with the Death Brigade.

She knows he cheats on her, she can smell the perfume on him and the lipstick on the collar of his shirt didn't leave much to believe but she was getting used to it.

Where else did she have to go?

Her mother was getting it together and living a happy life with Luke, married. She remembers getting the invitation of their wedding, asking her to please attend and get back to them as soon as possible.

She never did.

She did however attend, she stood in the shades of the trees and watched as her mother finally found the whole package.

She would never have that.

Afterwards, she strolled around the town, not worried about being seen, everyone was at the wedding, even Jess.

She cringed as she saw him, with his arm around a petite blonde's waist. She observed this girl and caught a snippet of their conversation with Luke and her mom. She saw that this girl had natural blonde hair, which was hard these days with all the Lindsey Lohans of the world. She wore some make-up, but had a natural beautiful glow about her, she was graceful and seemed to float on air. It was then that Rory noticed.

The girl was pregnant.

And Jess couldn't look any prouder as he announced it to Luke and Lorelai and received hugs from them.

She found out a few things; the girls name was Catherine Dollananger, soon to be Mariano. she was a very successful dancer, who danced several lead roles on broadway, such as Delilah. Jess glowed as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, hes hand resting gently on her stomach that barely revealed the fact that she was pregnant. Rory fought tears.

She would never experienced that.

No tender caresses, or loving gestures. She would never even have children because Logan insisted that a child would just get in their way of having fun.

She walked to the bridge, not being able to bear the pain any longer.

"Ace, you here?" Logans voice resounded throughout the apartment, bringing her back to reality.

"No, um, I-I'm not feeling to good, I think I'll just stay home." Rory said, never being able to lie very well.

Logan, however, didn't catch on and he smiled charmingly.

It made her want to throw up.

"Okay, but if you feel better, you should come, it's gonna be a blast." With that he turned and left, leaving Rory to her thoughts.

Suddenly, an idea struck her as she looked out at the white blanket of snow covering the ground, and she did what the old Rory would do.

She contemplated her idea, she made a few pro con lists and finally came up with a decision.

She hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi mom..."


End file.
